Nuestra Primera Vez
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: Mi corazòn latia fuertemente, èl me estaba besando. No podìa acostumbrarme a èl, simplemente no podìa porque èl es demaciado. Estaba feliz porque ahora podìa compartir esos deseos ocultos con èl... compartiendo una primera vez...


¡Hola! Le agradezco mucho a quien se tome la molestia de leer mi one-short. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Kimi Ni Todoke así que _¡Daré lo mejor! _(soy fan de Sawako-chan xD) espero y les guste.

Bueno…

●Kimi Ni Todoke, incluyendo los personajes, **No** es mío.

(El mundo es cruel y no me ha dado la suficiente brillantez como para hacer algo tan genial y lindo como KNT)

Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, trataré de que no pase, suplico y me lo hagan saber para corregirlo ˆˆ.

Ahora sí… ~►

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra primera vez.<strong>

_(Borren esa sonrisa pervertida de sus rostros ¬¬)_

Era un hermoso día, las aves cantaban alegremente por la ventana de aquella casa y el encantador olor de las flores entraba.

— ¡_Sawako~, Shouta-kun está aquí!_ —Gritó levemente una mujer con ternura en su voz a su hija.

La chica, de 16 años de edad, se encontraba es su habitación, terminando de cepillar su largo cabello negro, con algo de nerviosismo.

Sawako espió, discretamente, un poco por la ventana, quería cerciorarse de que lo que su madre decía era verdad y no un simple sueño, y en efecto ahí, justo frente a su casa, estaba Kazehaya, como cada mañana, mostrando una sonrisa en la espera de que ella bajara.

La joven sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte y más rápido, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de su habitación, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, quería verse bonita para Kazehaya.

— ¡Ya me voy! —Indicó la joven despidiéndose de sus padres.

—_Ten un buen día cariño. _—Fue lo último que pronunció su madre, como cada mañana, a diferencia de su padre que sólo fingía leer el periódico mientras derramaba lágrimas con desconsuelo pues, según él, _"Kazehaya le estaba robando a su pequeña Sawako…"_

—Bu-Buenos días, Kazehaya-kun. —Dijo tímidamente la chica, su voz era débil y nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmín.

— ¡Buenos días, Kuronuma! —Respondió el chico notablemente nervioso, comenzando a andar hacia la escuela en compañía de su linda acompañante. — Te ayudaré, dame tu bolso. —Indicó él gentilmente mientras recibía el bolso de la chica, nada pesado, con delicadeza.

—G-Gracias. —Tartamudeó torpemente la peli negra siguiendo su camino.

Sawako estaba nerviosa, aun después de dos meses tratando a Kazehaya, hablando con él, viéndole todos los días, incluso más que a Ayane y a Chizuru, aun no lograba acostumbrarse, no se acostumbraba a tener tan cerca a Kazehaya… su novio.

Sí, eso era él, su novio… su primer novio.

Sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado al fin, podía compartirle ese sinfín de sentimientos, muy ajenos a ella, pero se le era imposible, siempre que estaba cerca de él se le hacía imposible hablar, era como si las palabras se ahogaran o se negaran a salir.

—Ka… Kazehaya-kun. —Logró articular, al fin, la joven chica, mientras sentía un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo al pronunciar su nombre.

_**¿Cómo era que con una simple palabra, "Kazehaya-kun", su cuerpo tuviera tal reacción?**_

—Mi mamá te preparó unos pastelillos. —Siguió la chica, sacando una bolsita de celofán transparente de un costado de ella con varios pastelillos, bastante apetitosos y de muchos colores, con cautela.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder decir palabra alguna, o al menos algo coherente.

Sawako se sonrojo.

_**Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado atrevida al darle ese obsequio, tal vez y a Kazehaya no le gustaban los pastelillos…**_

—No tienes porque aceptarlos… yo… —Se apresuró a decir la chica totalmente apenada por su indiscreción pero su joven novio se apresuró a interrumpirla.

—Sera un placer. —Dijo rápidamente el pelinegro. —Apuesto a que sabrán deliciosos, igual que tus chocolates caseros. —agregó colocando su mano sobre su boca, en un intento de esconder sus sonrojo.

_**Aun se acordaba… aun recordaba esos chocolates caseros que había preparado para él el día de san Valentín y que, por una serie de inesperados eventos, no pudo entregárselos hasta mucho después.**_

—"_Que amable" _—Pensó ella totalmente fascinada con la **refrescante** actitud del joven Kazehaya.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela y, como era de esperarse, todo su salón estaba totalmente lleno de curiosos, nada raro pues ya era costumbre de todos los días, querían saber cómo iba su relación, o mejor dicho _"querían ver si ya habían terminado"_.

La clase comenzó normal, o al menos lo que para Pin era normal.

En el receso todo fue normal. Sawako estuvo disfrutando de él con Chizuru y Ayane, mientras que los chicos practicaban deporte.

Sawako se sentía realmente feliz, cada día más, pues cada día se volvía más cercana a su amigas, _Chizu-chan y Ayane-chan_, en verdad podía sentir esa conexión entre ellas, esa confianza de poder confiarse todo. Estando con ellas la atmosfera se llenaba de risas y uno que otro llanto de Chizuru.

…

La campana comenzó a sonar, con aquel tono leve y calmado, anunciando el fin del arduo día escolar.

— ¡Sawako! Nos vemos mañana. — Se escuchó el grito de una de sus amigas, Ayane-chan se despedía de ella.

— ¡Esfuérzate y Suerte! —Gritó Chizu-chan.

—Has-Hasta mañana, Ayane-chan, Chizu-chan. —Dijo levemente la peli negra, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, que se encontraba regando las flores como de costumbre.

Ahora las flores estaban más que lindas, se encontraban en todo su esplendor y con la ayuda de Sawako crecerían más.

Al terminar su _"trabajo"_ se dirigió a guardar las cosas que había necesitado y después fue por su bolso al salón.

La chica se sorprendió, Kazehaya no estaba en el salón esperándola como era costumbre.

_**Algo en ella se estremeció y a la vez se inquieto… tal vez lo estaba pensando mucho, quizá Kazehaya aun estaba entrenando como los últimos días…**_

—"_Pero siempre está aquí…" _—Pensó deliberadamente mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho y lo presionaba con algo de desesperación, pues su pecho estaba vuelto loco, su corazón latía más que nunca y una leve sensación, muy extraña, molestaba su estomago, eran como… un _leve cosquilleo_ acompañado de algo de nauseas.

_**Y sí Kazehaya se había ido ya…**_

—"_Tal vez tubo cosas que hacer…"_— Pensó de nuevo la chica, tomando su bolso, comenzando a andar por el largo pasillo que la llevaría a la salida.

Sawako estaba distraída, aun pensando en Kazehaya pero alguien llamó su atención y a la vez casi le saca el corazón.

—Ku-ro-nu-ma. —Pronunció Kazehaya, apareciendo frente a ella al salir de la escuela, mostrando una sonrisa.

_**Se veía tan lindo… su cabello despeinado, su uniforme levemente desordenado, esa sonrisa en su rostro, ese sonrojo a causa del entrenamiento… Maru-chan en su brazos… ¡Esperen! ¿Maru-chan?**_

—Ma… ¡Maru-chan!— Dijo sorprendida la chica, y totalmente encantada con el lindo cachorrito.

—Lamento no haberte esperado en el salón, pero salí un poco temprano del entrenamiento así que fui corriendo a mi casa para traer a Maru-chan y no me dejaron entrar con él, él… quería verte. —Se apresuró a decir el joven, su sonrojo iba aumentando provocando que se colocara la mano sobre su boca, totalmente ruborizado.

_**Con que eso era… **_

Ahora la avergonzada era Sawako, había dudado de la lealtad de Kazehaya pero…

_**Sin saber porque… siempre que se trataba de Kazehaya ella… se lo pensaba demasiado…**_

—G-Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra, o al menos fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Damos un paseo? —Preguntó con tono débil el chico, sin retirar la mano de su rostro.

—Sí. —Dijo en un susurró Sawako, mientras observaba al pequeño Maru-chan.

Por su parte el cachorrito no dejaba de gruñir y ladrar.

Los dos chicos, y el cachorro, comenzaron a andar hasta llegar a una especie de parque, el mismo lugar donde habían estado juntos con Maru-chan por primera vez.

Los dos chicos se sentaron, el silenció reinaba haciendo la situación un tanto incomoda, mientras que el cachorrito comenzaba a explorar un poco.

—Kuronuma… —Articuló el joven.

_**Estaba nervioso… tenerla cerca era genial, pero al estarlo no sabía que decir.**_

—Me alegra no haber renunciado a ti… —Soltó de repente Kazehaya, mientras su cara se volvía de un carmín incandescente.

La chica se sorprendió y lo miró atenta…

_**¿Qué debía decir?...**_

—A mi… —Pronunció levemente, el chico le prestó su total atención. —también me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. —Dijo casi sin aliento.

El lindo rostro de la chica se torno totalmente rojo, había dejado de respirara, estaba nerviosa por lo que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos.

_**No quería imaginarse como sería su vida si Kazehaya se hubiera dado por vencido… si la hubiera dejado en el olvido… ¡no quería!**_

Unas traviesas lagrimas se comenzaron a derramar por el rostro de Sawako, alarmando a Kazehaya…

_**Tal vez había dicho algo malo y ahora ella estaba llorando.**_

—Kuronuma… yo… —Intentaba disculparse el chico indecisamente.

—Kazehaya-kun… no quiero imaginar que tú te hubieses rendido… no quiero. —Murmuró la chica sin dejar de llorar.

_**Ella se estaba culpando por llorar… ¿por qué lo hacía?... ¿tanto dolía aquella posibilidad nula?...**_

Todo se había quedado estático, hasta el pequeño cachorrito, ahora observaba atento la escena en silencio.

—No tienes porque hacerlo… ahora estoy contigo… —Murmuró el joven con delicadeza.

Las mejillas de Sawako estaban totalmente rojas, sentía sus mejillas arder, cerró sus ojos, en un intento de disminuir el sonrojo, los cerró con fuerza.

—Kuronuma… —Escuchó la chica murmurar a Kazehaya, pero, esta vez era diferente… sonaba más cerca de ella, podía jurar que sentía el aliento del chico rosar su rostro.

Sawako abrió los ojos lentamente… **¡Sorpresa!** Kazehaya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella con los ojos entre abiertos…

_**Como aquella vez que siguió el consejo de Pin-sensei y cerró los ojos por cinco segundos para agradecerle a Kazehaya…**_

Pero esta vez era diferente, los dos se miraban pero ninguno retrocedió en lo más mínimo, al contrario… querían acercarse más.

Sawako no estaba asustada como aquella vez… y, al parecer, Kazehaya no retrocedería asustado como aquella vez…

—Ka… Kazehaya-kun… —Murmuró ella.

Su fresco aliento llegó al rostro de Kazehaya… animándolo a que siguiera.

_**Él quería hacerlo… quería besarla… tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta pero realmente quería…**_

Kazehaya se acercó, aun más, a ella y juntó levemente y con total delicadeza sus labios a los de ella, provocando que los dos cerraran los ojos.

_**Sawako sentía un sinfín de sensaciones tan extrañas… su corazón rogaba salirse de su pecho, sus mejillas ardían, no quería separarse de él… una especie de corriente eléctrica circuló por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón y hacerlo palpitar más a prisa y con más fuerza. En verdad era increíble y deseaba que fuese eterno…**_

_**Kazehaya estaba totalmente perdido en esas sensaciones… no quería separarse en lo absoluto… ese roce, delicado y suave, provocaba tantas cosas en su ser… alegría, entusiasmo, energía… más… ¿más?... si, no deseaba separarse… no quería. Su corazón le rogaba que no lo hiciera porque temía no repetirlo jamás, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, no… disfrutaría ese beso lo más que pudiese.**_

Maru-chan hizo un extraño ruido, no era un gruñido ni un ladrido, era como si se preguntara _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ Lo que provocó que los dos adolescentes cayeran a la realidad y se separaran, sonrojados y completamente avergonzados.

—Yo… —Logró articular a duras penas, pues por su mente sólo pasaba _"lo hice…"_, Kazehaya. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Sawako estaba peor que él, ni siquiera estaba segura de saber si estaba respirando, estaba en las nubes, su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba del todo y sus labios tenían la sensación de tener los labios de él, pero un sonoro ladrido, por parte del cachorro la hizo reaccionar.

El cachorrito se subió a las piernas de Sawako, pero esta vez era diferente, no era para ladrarle o cosas así, simplemente se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a mover la cola totalmente feliz.

—Yo…—Volvió a pronunciar un rojo Kazehaya, sus manos se aferraban al césped con fuerza. —Lo… lo sien… —Se sorprendió… _¿Qué estaba pasando? _

Kazehaya se vio obligado a callar pues las cálidas y delicadas manos de Sawako estaban sobre su boca prohibiéndole hablar.

—Kazehaya… kun, no te disculpes. —Fue lo que dijo la chica. —Por favor… no lo hagas, no quiero que esto haya sido sólo un simple sueño… —Rogó dando a conocer sus sentimientos, pues deseaba que Kazehaya la entendiera.

_**Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado pretenciosa… no quería escuchar disculpas o creería que no era lo que deseaban los dos… que sólo lo deseaba ella.**_

Kazehaya, totalmente atónito, agarró las manos de la joven y la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo.

_**Adoraba la inocencia de Kuronuma, adoraba su actitud tímida…**_

—Creo que estoy siendo un poco egoísta. —Dijo Kazehaya, sin separarse de Sawako. — Sólo me limité a hacer lo que deseaba… y nunca te pregunte si tú lo querías, pero no pretendía asustarte. —Se disculpó sigilosamente siendo muy cuidadoso en no usar las frases _«Lo siento»_ y _«disculpa»_ pues Sawako se lo había pedido.

—"_él… también lo deseaba…también tenia deseos ocultos" _—Pensó la pelinegra totalmente asombrada pues compartía esos sentimientos con Kazehaya. —No, no me asuste… por eso. — Dijo tímidamente, no estando muy segura si seguir o no. —Me… Me asustaba el desear cosas que tu no desearas…el tener deseos ocultos… —Dijo tímidamente separándose de él para verlo a la cara, llevándose una sorpresa, Kazehaya sonreía, estaba feliz y era por ella…

—Creo que a Maru-chan le gusta vernos juntos. —Dijo con nerviosísimo el chico al ver a sus cachorrito, que antes le ladraba a Sawako, sobre las piernas de Sawako muy feliz moviendo la cola.

—Sí. —Dijo felizmente Sawako, mostrando una sonrisa.

_**Aquella sonrisa que quería atesorar para él… sólo para él.**_

Después de un rato, de pasear con Maru-chan y una pequeña charla, los dos adolescentes se fueron del pequeño parque.

…

El día siguiente llegó rápido.

Sawako abrió sus ojos con lentitud, le asustaba el saber que vería…

**¡Y ahí estaba!**

Justo frente a ella había una nota: _"no fue un sueño"_

Eso la llenó inmediatamente y se apresuró a levantarse y arreglarse pues Kazehaya estaría pronto ahí.

Dándose su último vistazo en el espejo su celular sonó, era un mensaje: _"Kuronuma… ¡no fue un sueño!_ Decía el mensaje, el remitente era el mismísimo Kazehaya que no había parado de sonreír desde la tarde anterior, incluso estaba asustando a su entusiasta pequeño hermano menor. Kazehaya estaba feliz… quería gritarle al mundo entero que todo era real…

— ¡Ya me voy! —Se despidió Sawako de sus padres, saliendo de su casa y topándose con Kazehaya.

—Buenos días… Kazehaya-kun. —Pronunció débilmente.

—Buenos días. —Dijo él apenado, de nuevo su rostro era rojo… _**¿Cuándo pararían eso sonrojos? Si serian hasta acostumbrarse a estar con ella… eso nunca pasaría… ella era demasiado como para acostumbrarse. **_

…

Las clases de ese día llegaron a su fin…

—Oye, Sawako, iremos de compras, ¿vienes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa Ayane-chan.

—"_Aah~… me están invitando… sólo a mi". _—Pensó la chica fascinada. —Claro. —Aceptó, hoy no tenia deberes, tenía toda la tarde libre.

Ayane, Chizuru y Sawako salieron de la escuela conversando.

—Chicas… ¿Pueden adelantarse? Debo hacer algo. —Pidió tímidamente la pelinegra. Casi se le olvidaba…

Las dos chicas aceptaron y continuaron su charla mientras andaban.

Sawako, tomó su bolso y comenzó a correr en dirección a las canchas entre toda la multitud…

Y lo vio, entrenando y totalmente feliz… su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, y no a causa del ejercicio.

—Ah… ¡Kuronuma! —Dijo alegremente Kazehaya al ver a su novia ahí que, según él, _**se veía muy linda con ese carmesí en sus mejillas**__._ — Lo siento, pero hoy tengo mucha práctica, ese pesado de Pin me va a matar, y no puedo irme contigo. —Se disculpó apenado.

—Lo sé. —Dijo ella convencida. —Lo que pasa es que…iré de compras con Chizu-chan y Ayane-chan y… bueno… yo — Balbuceó tímidamente, comenzando a retorcerse con impaciencia. La chica metió su mano a su bolso y saco una especie de cajita cubierta con una manta. —Últimamente has estado entrenando muy duro, —aseguró ella. — y no te da tiempo de comer bien, así que te preparé esto… por favor acéptalo. —Dijo ella, tendiéndole la cajita con timidez.

_**Kazehaya se sorprendió y alegró a la vez, esa era la primera vez que Sawako le ofrecía algo así, sin ninguna especie de disculpa o arrepentimiento, prácticamente se lo estaba ordenando deliberadamente.**_

— ¡Si quieres puedes ofrecerle a Sanada-kun, hay suficiente! —Dijo ella entrando en pánico pues _**"tal vez era demasiado o a Kazehaya no le gustaba ese platillo y sólo se lo comería por compromiso"**_

—No. —Dijo él autoritariamente para después arrepentirse. —Es decir... Por favor… —Pidió él, no quería perder el control frente a ella, no quería mostrar esa faceta egoísta, malcriada y posesiva de él. — ¿Puedo quedármelo sólo para mí?... quiero que sea sólo para mí. —Dijo con tranquilidad, mostrando un poco de su egoísmo.

Sawako se sorprendió…_**¿Acaso realmente lo quería para él?...**_

—Claro. —Dijo ella totalmente feliz… mostrando una vez más esa sonrisa suya.

—Kuronuma… saldré muy tarde… ¿puedes cuidar de Maru-chan? —Preguntó él, intentando ocultar los deseos ocultos… el querer verla con algún pretexto, pues no podría acompañarla a su casa.

—Cla-claro. —aceptó ella con energía y agradecimiento.

El cachorrito salió de la nada y brincó hacia ella, con la misma extraña y cálida actitud del día anterior.

—Iré por él en la tarde… —comentó apenado Kazehaya.

Sawako sólo asintió.

—Entonces… —Dijo ella. _**¿Acaso de nuevo estaba esperando algo? Si que era pretensiosa.**_

Kazehaya respiró hondo y se acercó a ella… quería besarla de nuevo.

Y de nuevo ocurrió, la misma extraña sensación llenadora y acogedora del día anterior.

Después de varios segundos se separaron, los dos muy sonrojados.

—Nos… nos vemos por la tarde. —Dijo ella tímidamente, aun se sentía entre las nubes… **¡No era un simple sueño!**

—Adiós… —Murmuró él entre la ensoñación _**¿estaba bien dejarla ir así?**_

Sawako tomó la correa del pequeño Maru-chan y comenzó a andar por donde vino.

Ya llevaba varios metros caminado cuando un llamado la detuvo…

— ¡Kuronuma… — Gritó él decidido. — Te quiero! — quería expresar ese sentimiento.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pero sólo Sawako y Kazehaya sabían lo mucho que era importante ese sentimiento que sentían mutuamente.

Sawako, después de decirle _"adiós"_ a Kazehaya con la mano, siguió andando rápidamente… quería correr, sentía las ganas de correr… realmente estaba feliz.

_**Sawako también lo quería… en verdad lo quería atesorar por siempre, ese sentimiento hermoso que sentía, sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado… habían llegado a él… y procuraría que así fuese siempre…**_

_**Porque en verdad le quería mucho… ahora mucho más que sabe que los sentimientos son mutuos…su primer beso lo había comprobado.**_

_**Por su parte Kazehaya regresó a entrenar con mucha más energía, después podría saborear esa rica comida, sentía la necesidad de gritarle al mundo que quería a Kuronuma… **_

Los dos en verdad se querían… esa era su **primera vez** que tenían su **primer** beso, su **primer** amor… sus **primeros** sentimientos ocultos que compartían.

* * *

><p>¡Fin! ¿les gusto?<p>

Espero que si... me esforce bastante... xD

Bueno ¿me regalan un review?

C:

Atte: Day-chan!


End file.
